


Room Inspection

by DemonsDaughter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bottom!Percy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: There are many things Ultra Magnus likes about Perceptor. His adherence to the rules, his tidiness, and his appreciation for regulations to name a few. But there is something else that Ultra Magnus finds highly attractive about Perceptor: His voice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenDirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDirector/gifts).



> This is a gift story for the lovely HiddenDirector!!! :D Thank you once again for all your nice comments and reviews on my works! 
> 
> I really hope you like this and I'm praying that I got Percy's character right haha. I've never used him before in a story so I tried my best! Enjoy!!!

Perceptor had thought long and hard on a plan that would remove Brainstorm from the lab. The jet was finicky about who got to come in as they could potentially mess with his many inventions, so Ultra Magnus’ room inspections had not been good news for the turquoise and gold aerial. Perceptor had watched him throw a little fit when the Enforcer had made the announcement, then swiftly become engrossed in the construction of a quantum-ray expander…whatever that was supposed to be.

At times Perceptor had no idea what was going on in Brainstorm’s excitable processor.

“I’d like you to pick up these things for the lab while we are at the hub world, Brainstorm. If you could do it today, that would be greatly appreciated. We have run out of catalyst nanites and laser chargers,” Percy hummed, his topaz blue optics hiding his plan. If this plot worked as he hoped it would, he could call Magnus in to the lab after a very quick cleaning of Brainstorm’s side. Brainstorm might be highly intelligent, but he was also highly disinterested in keeping a well organized space.

“Oh, sure! That’s a long list of stuff, but hey, I could use an excuse to go on a shopping trip!” Brainstorm said, taking the data pad and reading the items over one more time. “I’ll be back as soon as I can! Gotta finish up that quantum-ray expander gun I was working on before dinner. I missed going to the rec room last night soooo I’m a bit hungry.”

“I am sure you will find a way to get it done.”

Brainstorm amazingly left after that, Perceptor leaping into action once he was sure the aerial was not going to come back for anything. He needed to arrange Brainstorm’s side of the lab lest they fail their inspection! The red and silver mech flitted about the room while he sent a brief com to Ultra Magnus to alert him that things were ready. 

-Ultra Magnus, Sir, if you have the time I would be very appreciative if you could come to the lab and conduct a room inspection. Brainstorm is out doing errands and I have made sure his side of the room is appropriate- he commed, grateful when the Enforcer answered the message right away. 

-I will be there shortly, Perceptor-

Ultra Magnus was currently sitting at his desk, the mech having been sorting out some new reports and getting them ready for Rodimus to look over. Not that the mech did, but Magnus was a stickler for order and insisted on /trying/ to make the commander of the mission pay attention to his duties.

He was just about to work on a new set of rules regarding the drunk driving in the hallways of the ship when a com came in from Perceptor. Swallowing dryly, the semi truck had waited an extra moment before he answered to compose himself. He was an unwavering mech when it came to many things, but Perceptor was a different story. 

Magnus had sometimes wondered what it was about the other bot that made him feel so…different. Perhaps it was the fact that Perceptor was always on time with his reports, or that he kept a tight control over his side of the lab and the experiments that went on there, or maybe even the fact that he was so meticulous in his observance of the ship rules. But there was one more thing that had truly won Magnus over concerning the scientist. 

His voice. 

Perceptor had a way with words. Complicated, difficult words, mind you, but words all the same. The mech had a gorgeous accent as well. It was so crisp and proper, enunciated and refined, Magnus had to admit it was always a pleasure to hear the scientist speak.

Once he answered the com and let Perceptor know that he would be arriving to the lab soon, he rose from his chair with a quiet rumble. He needed to find his room checklist and make a new file for Perceptor and Brainstorm. So far only a handful of crew from the Lost Light had passed the inspections, but Magnus had a good feeling that Perceptor would make sure he made the lab up to code. 

Upon finding the data pad he was looking for, Ultra Magnus made sure his office was in order before he strode outside and locked the door. He did not want to deal with another ‘harmless prank’ from Whirl. The little imp had gotten inside one day when the door had been open and made an absolute mess. Rodimus had of course pardoned the prank because it apparently wasn’t meant in a malicious fashion…but Magnus wasn’t convinced. 

Mentally going over all the things he would love to arrest Whirl for to that he might prepare himself for conversing with someone he secretly found attractive, the Enforcer soon found himself outside Perceptor’s lab. He knocked on the door to be polite, puffing up his chest plates as he got ready to go through the inspection. 

“Ah, good to see you could make it so promptly, Ultra Magnus! I have worked tremendously hard on cleaning Brainstorm’s side of the lab. He’s quite the slob,” Perceptor said, motioning for Magnus to come inside once he answered the door. “Do not hesitate to tell me where I may have strayed from the rules. I had to be quick with me cleaning.”

“I will be sure to alert you if anything seems out of place or not up to code standards,” Magnus rumbled, clearing his throat as he started off with the easy things on the inspection. 

He checked off that there were no fire hazards on the lab stations, checking to make sure all the buttons were indicated as ‘OFF’ to avoid danger as well. Humming with appreciation when he saw how neatly Perceptor had organized his desk, the Enforcer checked off another box on his data pad. He then prowled over to Brainstorm’s side of the lab, much more careful as he went about inspecting the area. 

Knowing Brainstorm, there were probably boobytraps and other pitfalls he needed to watch out for. 

“How have the other inspections been coming along, Magnus?” Perceptor asked, politely keeping a conversation going so that the semi truck wouldn’t feel awkward going about the room exam in total silence.

“They have been coming along poorly. Hardly anyone pays as much attention to the rules as you do. I greatly appreciate it,” Magnus hummed, glad his back was turned towards Perceptor at that moment. His optics might have betrayed how he was getting slightly heated about the smaller mech’s brisk yet pleasant accent. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. I would have expected better from the crew, but then again we are sadly surrounded by ruffians and mechs with poor moral compasses,” Perceptor sighed, standing at his lab desk. He dusted off some imaginary dirt from the smooth surface and then tilted his helm as he watched Magnus mark something off on Brainstorm’s side of the room. 

“I’m sorry to inform you that Brainstorm has neglected to keep the space underneath his lab station free of clutter. It could become an infraction if any of the material were to come in contact with sparking wires or excessive heat. I had to mark off four points for that but you both are in good shape to pass…”

“I’ll take care of the rubble right away! I must have missed it somehow,” Perceptor said curtly, striding over so that he stood beside Magnus. “Where is the problem exactly?”

“Underneath the table there are some pieces of garbage shoved under the…radiator grid,” Magnus said, stumbling on his words when Perceptor slid right in front of him and bent over to find the offending items. Magnus’ optics rolled like a panicked equinoid when he got an amazing view of the smaller mech’s pert aft, the mech so close that he could have reached out and touched that handsome, perfectly sized frame. Primus, Perceptor was absolutely gorgeous!

“Magnus? Are these the items?”

The Enforcer snapped out of his silent fantasies and nodded when he saw the contents Perceptor had dredged up from under Brainstorm’s lab area. The scientist then poked the data pad where he saw the -4 mark and regarded Magnus with an expectant gaze, his helm cocking attractively to one side. 

“Would you be so kind as to remove the deducted points? I refuse to simply ‘pass.’ I insist on a clean record,” the silver and red mech hummed, watching intently as Magnus agreed to add the points back so the lab was at a full 100 mark. “Thank you, Magnus. You are one of the only bots who truly understands how important it is to strive for the best when it comes to rules.”

“Indeed. Now would you mind showing me the storage areas where you keep your radioactive supplies?”

“Certainly. Right this way,” Perceptor said, motioning for Magnus to follow as he padded through the lab to the massive storage room at the back of the lab. He punched in the lock codes and swung open the reenforced metal door to reveal all sorts of items. “Here we are. All the radioactive substances are on the shelf here.”

Something caught Perceptor’s optic, the mech focusing on a cylindrical container of what appeared to be a mixture of reddish substance suspended in oil. He wrapped his deft fingers around the container and began to rub it feverishly until the red substance began to glow.  
  “This is a very finicky substance called tetrachloridium perphalate…it needs to stay warm so that it doesn’t separate as it has done here. Brainstorm has apparently been neglecting some of his jobs!” Perceptor huffed as his hand moved up and down on the container. “I hate to get in the way of your inspection but I must be sure that this is taken care of.”

Magnus was completely silent as he watched Perceptor /stroke/ the phallic-looking container until the contents began to glow red hot and bubble slightly. The intensity and care that Perceptor put into his job was admirable, attractive, and his voice when he spouted off about scientific terminology was to die for. Perceptor didn’t notice Magnus was becoming hotter as he stood and listened, the mech’s azure optics locked on the smaller bot’s faceplate. If only those hands of his could stroke something else the same way…Magnus stifled a snarl at himself as he shifted uncomfortably from pede to pede.

‘What am I thinking?!’ Magnus snapped at himself, unable to believe that he was losing control. ‘I will not allow myself to regard any member of the Lost Light crew in a romantic way whatsoever! It is against the social code to fraternize while on a mission together!’

“How many points does this section of the room exam count for, Magnus?” Perceptor asked curtly, pulling the truck out of his daze. 

“It is worth twenty-five percent.”

“Very good. How has it scored so far?”

“A perfect percentage. I can find nothing wrong with the way you run your lab, Perceptor. You take good care of your workspaces.”

“Thank you,” Perceptor purred, so pleased with himself. His armor puffed up like ruffled feathers of a bird, Magnus swallowing dryly as he made sure to save the purring tone of Perceptor’s ‘thank you’ into his memory files. He would be listening to that one later…

“I only ask that you make sure the substances you have here be marked with dates. It is simply a helpful way to organize further.”

“Of course. I will see to it with alacrity.”

Perceptor hurried past Magnus and felt a wave of heat roll off the truck’s frame. Curious as to what would be making the mech run so hot, the scientist set his jaw in a determined angle after he found some labels and began writing down the dates the radioactive materials had been purchased and stored. Magnus watched, data pad held in his large hand as he wrote done some notes.

“Have you ever taken a liking to science, Ultra Magnus?” Perceptor asked, turning his calm gaze at the semi truck. Magnus rumbled, standing taller when he was directly looked at. 

“Sadly I never had the opportunity to train in such a field. I was brought up in a household of Enforcers,” the mech replied, taking a step back as if to head out. “I need to make a few more notes and check recharging quarters before I can give you a final score. If you could show me to the rooms it would be much appreciated.”

“Yes, yes, follow me,” Perceptor said, eyeing Magnus with a highly intelligent gaze. Something was certainly making the mech hot, the scientist making sure to get close enough to feel the waves of warmth surrounding the mech’s body. “Brainstorm’s room is always less collected than mine but I did my best to arrange it for your visit.”

Magnus thanked him, Percy catching the mech’s hungry optics on his frame. Well, someone was acting a bit rowdier than normal! The red and silver mech pondered about what could be making Magnus all hot and bothered, a low hum escaping before he could help it. The mech passed it off as being a sound of boredom as he typed in the lock codes for his private quarters and caught a very faint but discernible flicker of flustered anxiety in Magnus’ optics and also noticed how the semi truck appeared to be grinding his dentas slightly. 

Very interesting. Now Perceptor wanted to get to the bottom of his new discovery like any good scientist would, the mech trying to calculate what it was about him that was making Magnus aroused. But the entire time Percy mused about his findings, he kept his outward demeanor the same. 

“Did you know that according to Pulsar’s Law of General Relativity that space and time are not separate entities? I always found that to be such a fascinating theory,” he purred, opening his door and letting Magnus enter the room to check it over. “I can teach you some exciting scientific facts and perhaps convert you from Enforcer to lead scientific researcher. I would happily trade you for Brainstorm thanks to all his terrible habits. I would greatly prefer your company.”

Perceptor had begun the first experiment, wondering if it was scientific discussion that was interesting the larger mech so much. He noticed Magnus’ armor ruffle on his frame and rise ever so slightly to signal he was indeed getting aroused, but not as much as Perceptor had hoped with his first experimental test. The devious mech made a tiny huff of annoyance, not sure what to try next. 

Magnus was saying something about Perceptor’s meticulous care to dust and how he appreciated it, trying to ignore the fact that Perceptor was increasingly tempting to him. The flustered Enforcer was battling with himself not to give in to carnal lust, insisting mentally that it was beyond wrong to think of a fellow crew member in such a fashion while his physical frame ached with need. Trying to hide his predicament, the mech lowered his optics and focused on the data pad to check off some more things.

Perceptor took the chance to glide across the room and get closer to Magnus, his hand curling around the elegant headboard of his berth and rubbing his hand absentmindedly along it as he struck up another conversation with the blue mech. He watched as Magnus’ optics briefly eyed the innocent gesture of stroking the headboard post, the truck clearly trying to ignore it and write it off as boredom. 

‘Getting closer…but I have still not uncovered what catalyst causes him to heat further,’ Percy thought, silently concocting another plot to complete his new experiment. 

“Have you heard that Brainstorm is making a new weapon? It is called a quantum ray expander gun. I have no clue as to why he would need such a thing, but I saw some of his plans for it when I cleared his station for the inspection. He used the equation E equals one-half of the mass-squared times volume…”

Perceptor made sure to crisply pronounce each word, going past the astrophysics formula about energy into more technical terms for the weapon and its properties. At last he noticed Magnus’ armor fluff and knew he had almost found the answer he was searching for. His hypothesis had originally been that it was scientific facts that had made Magnus increase in temperature, but it soon became apparent that it was /how/ he /spoke/ the terms that triggered the bigger mech’s attention. 

Ultra Magnus was aroused by his voice! Perceptor almost grinned when he realized he had found out what the catalyst was for Magnus, pleased that the truck found him so attractive. It was not entirely unexpected as Perceptor knew Magnus had always admired him for his care for detail and exceptional adherence to the various rules aboard the Lost Light. And from what Percy had found out that day, his accent and enunciation were also pleasing to the larger mech.

“Ultra Magnus,” he purred, watching as the semi truck hid a small shudder. 

“Yes, Perceptor? I have almost finished your room, I only need to inspect the heating vents to be assured there is no metallic dust buildup there.”

“I’m curious…would you be interested in staying here for a time after the inspection is finished? I would love a chance to speak with someone who understands the importance of a well organized and controlled lifestyle,” Percy hummed, shifting closer to Magnus until their frames were nearly touching. “That and I would like to speak with you about some other, more /heated/ matters.”

Magnus didn’t flinch or startle when Perceptor placed a hand on the truck’s hot back armor, but his optics said it all. He was flustered, anxious, and most certainly out of his element. This new side of Perceptor was a surprise and the larger mech was starting to wonder if the scientist was on to him. It looked like he was, but Magnus was determined to play things calm and collected. So long as Perceptor didn’t use that voice of his to-

“Ultra Magnus, I can tell you’re heating up and I would be happy to help you.”

“I always run hot,” Magnus growled, trying to sound as though he was in complete control. Perceptor inwardly grinned, making sure to pour on his well bred accent as he boldly reached out and took Magnus by the wrist. 

“Magnus, please. You are not fooling me and I was intending to bring up this topic soon anyway. May I be somewhat vulgar?” Perceptor asked, sliding up close to Magnus so that they were nearly pressed chest to chest together. Magnus stifled a low whine, the truck still attempting to control himself. 

“If you think this situation requires vulgarity, I suppose I can…give you an exception”

“Very good, because right now I’d appreciate it if you would frag me to get rid of your charge. We’re both running too hot and should never be seen in such a state.”

Perceptor tugged Magnus closer to his berth and grinned, the expression so confident and at ease that it made Perceptor almost look like he did this often. He certainly did not, but the mech was able to keep his cool in almost any situation. Sniper training would help any mech with that, but Percy was one in a million when it came to his serene demeanor. 

Magnus allowed himself to be pulled over to the berth, the blue and red mech still unsure as to whether or not he should allow himself to behave in such a lustful manner. It didn’t seem right! But no one was going to see them and he assumed Perceptor would be relatively quiet, so the Enforcer finally gave in. He was honestly running too hot to care about much, his focus purely on Perceptor’s gorgeous frame, handsome intellect, and his godly voice. 

They sat down on the berth together, for a moment saying nothing as they waited for the other to make a move. Perceptor thankfully took the lead as he saw Magnus was stiff and unsure as to what he should do. The Enforcer wouldn’t need much encouragement from the heat rolling off his frame, so Percy decided to use his voice some more to bring the semi truck out of his shell. 

“Have I ever told you how much I respect your meticulous detail concerning reports? I cannot fathom how much time and effort must go into making the forms and your diligence to sort through them all at the end of the day is also astounding. Ultra Magnus, you never cease to impress!” he purred, making sure his accent was crisp and clear, each vowel and syllable well enunciated. 

The compliments combined with the voice finally brought Magnus over the edge of his legendary control. Perceptor seemed to be his only weakness so far, so he supposed he could allow himself that simple pleasure.

With a deep, excited growl, Magnus gently pushed Perceptor over onto the berth and pinned him down by the shoulders. The scientist smirked as he felt Magnus nuzzle at his neck and faceplate, wrapping his legs coyly around Magnus’ waist. The semi truck chuffed, shifting to get a better position. 

“My, how devious you are! I never knew you kept this side of yourself secret, /Ultra Magnus./” Percy purred, lips brushing Magnus’ as he spoke, making sure he gave extra care and attention to the larger mech’s name. 

Ultra Magnus shuddered, making sure he had all these memory files saving for later. Primus, he was never going to get enough of Perceptor’s voice! Before he could stop himself the mech had crushed his lips against Perceptor’s to claim him, the gesture not overly rough but certainly not meek. Perceptor squeezed Magnus’ waist with his legs to encourage him, glad the truck had some aggressiveness in there. Interfacing was always more fun when the dom got into it and displayed confidence.

Perceptor slid his valve panel away, breaking the kiss so he could tilt his helm back against the berth and sigh longingly. He made sure to glance at Magnus with a lustful expression, inwardly grinning when the blue mech mouthed at his neck and jaw. 

“Forget the rules for a time. I want to see just how strong you are, Magnus.”

“I can do that,” Magnus rumbled back, feeling Perceptor’s hands slide up and down his impressive shoulder stacks. He bowed his helm to lock lips with Percy again only to feel the smaller mech’s glossa lick across one of his long helm antennae, the truck startling slightly at the sudden attention. Perceptor actually laughed, the sound so melodious and sweet that Magnus felt his spark melt from it. 

“Did you like that?” Perceptor asked, hearing Magnus’ spike panel snap back. He slid an arm between their warm frames and was pleased to find his palm rub up against a very well endowed organ already pressurized to its full length. “From the feel of you I would say you did.”

“You’re a devil with that glossa of yours…in more ways than one,” Magnus growled, hips bucking into the strokes Percy gave his eager spike. If the smaller mech didn’t watch out Magnus might very well lose the fraying discipline he had and just start fragging him.

“I used to be part of the Wreckers. All I will say is that we had interesting ways of keeping one another busy between missions. I learned a great many skills,” Perceptor chuckled, trailing a line of kisses along Magnus’ strong jaw to his lips. “Now, would you be so kind as to frag me into the berth so that I can hardly walk tomorrow? I want to experience what you are capable of.”

Magnus didn’t waste any time. He moved a big hand between Percy’s thighs and spread apart puffy valve folds so that his spike tip wouldn’t jab them when he mounted. Making sure to rub the pad of his thumb against the mech’s outer node as well, Magnus was quickly rewarded with the most gorgeous mewl from the scientist that he could hardly contain himself. Perceptor arched under his frame to further push Magnus towards his edge of his sanity, their chests pressed tightly together as he claimed another kiss. 

One of the mech’s large digits toyed with Perceptor’s hot slit, smearing lubricant around to further rile up the other bot. He could feel Percy begin to writhe under him, hips jerking and bucking with need. Magnus nibbled along Perceptor’s handsome jawline before he finally let the other mech get his wish, moving his spike so that the head was positioned correctly and wouldn’t cause any pain upon entry.

“Hnnggaahhh! Oooooh, Ultra Magnus!” Perceptor cried when he finally felt the truck push his way inside. Magnus’ spike was every bit as thick and hot as Perceptor had imagined, his frame shuddering as he felt inch after inch enter and stretch his valve to its limits. 

The pressure bordered on painful yet never truly hurt as Magnus shifted to get a better angle and fully sheathe himself the rest of the way. Once his breeding organ was hilted inside the valve and gripped by the amazingly hot tightness that was Perceptor, he couldn’t hold back. 

Percy wailed with need when Magnus started up a hearty pace. The Enforcer didn’t give the other bot a chance to adjust since he simply couldn’t wait any longer for the rut. Perceptor didn’t seem to mind at all that Magnus didn’t take it slow, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ back as he howled and gasped, his frame pushed and jostled around on the berth as the larger mech thrust into him with intensity.

“Harder, Magnus,” he purred between soft yelps and whimpers. “I won’t break.”

Magnus was not one to deny the other what he wished, letting loose all of his famous discipline so that he could truly rut. His hips slammed into Perceptor’s spread thighs with loud clangs and thumps, the pair moving together as they sought their overloads. Perceptor’s hands rubbed across Magnus’ powerful back, feeling his armor move when muscle cabling rippled and tensed underneath. His fingers dipped between seams when they could, the smaller mech determined to show off his skills. He knew all sorts of sweet spots on a bots frame and intended to use his knowledge to its fullest!

“Hnnnggghh…you are a little Pit devil, aren’t you?” Magnus panted when he felt Perceptor’s hands slide down to his sides and stroke some protoflesh and cabling he had never known were sensitive before. Percy smirked back, bringing his hands up to fondle the truck’s antennae which he had taken a liking to. He lightly tugged Magnus’ helm so the mech bowed it and took one of the long rods into his mouth, glossa getting right to work on the sensitive metal. Magnus’ moaned low and deep, the truck arching hard over Percy so that it caused his hips to transfer blue paint onto silver thighs.

Magnus was driven on by Perceptor’s howls and cries for more, the truck thrusting himself as deep into his willing partner as he could. Perceptor captured their mouths for yet another kiss, his valve fluttering around the bludgeoning spike as he slid ever closer to overload. He whimpered into Magnus’ mouth as he felt his middle tighten with the familiar tension that always signaled that he was close. He could hear the wet sounds of their coupling and felt every sensor inside his valve blossom with pleasure when they were hit by the pistoning spike. 

Breaking away to gasp for more air, the scientist gripped Magnus’ shoulder stacks with his hands before he let out a beautiful cry of completion and overloaded hard. His frame shuddered as his valve clamped down around Magnus’ spike in a vice grip, a gush of hot lubricant coating the breeding organ as Percy panted, sides heaving from the rush of mind-numbing pleasure. He was at a loss for words for a few moments as he lay blissed out under Magnus’ frame. His frame felt heavy, warm, and satisfied, the former Wrecker moaning sweetly for Magnus to follow his example.

“Overload for me, Magnus.”

Magnus knew it was over for him when he met Perceptor’s sultry topaz gaze and was given the command to overload. How could anyone resist when it was Percy giving the orders? The blue truck’s engine roared as he thrust harder, building up the sensation of overload until finally his frame could take no more and had to release.

With a thunderous shout of completion, Magus reached his peak and overloaded. His frame curled over Perceptor’s as he released, his spike pulsing as spurts of transfluid flooded into Perceptor’s valve. His spike knot tied them together in moments, bringing Perceptor to a second, smaller overload as his valve clamped down on the engorged organ and attempted to milk it for all the transfluid it had. The pressure was delicious, Percy’s frame feeling truly content with the treatment it had received. The trapped transfluid between his unpunctured gel wall and Magnus’ knot felt hot and sticky, making Perceptor shiver when he realized just how dirty they had been. 

It was wonderful.

Ultra Magnus hovered over Perceptor’s frame, venting hard as he tried to cool off. His frame was exceptionally hot, his armor flared to allow extra heat to dissipate. Once he had recovered somewhat, he rumble-purred and happily settled down so they could rest. The spike tie would keep them together for twenty minutes or so, Magnus making sure not to tug Percy’s overstimulated valve as he moved to lay down on his side, his leg draped over Perceptor’s thigh. 

“You were amazing, Magnus,” Percy sighed, cupping the mech’s faceplate as he placed a kiss on each of his cheeks. “We must do this again sometime.”

“Yes, we must…when we are both off duty,” Magnus huffed, realizing he probably shouldn’t have done this during what was supposed to have been a simple room inspection. Percy saw the look in his optics and sighed, giving Magnus a good hug with his arms and his valve. The calipers rippled around Magnus’ spike, making the organ and its owner twitch. 

“Perceptor-”

“Percy!”

Ultra Magnus and Perceptor both startled when they heard Brainstorm, his voice far too close for comfort. The pair whipped their heads around to find that in the doorway to the scientist’s room was a teal and gold jet, his wings drooping to show how upset he was. 

“Percy, c’mon! Why’d you touch all my stuff? I can’t find half of it now and you know I gotta finish that new gun before dinner!” 

Perceptor couldn’t quite believe it. Brainstorm was either ignoring what he was seeing or so focused on his moved things that he didn’t care about the fact that the pair were stuck together, an obscene view of Magnus’ spike lodged in a sticky valve on display. Magnus stared at Brainstorm in total shock, then turned his mortified gaze to Percy. 

“Brainstorm, now is /not/ the time!” Perceptor hissed, shifting as his faceplate started to heat with blush.

“Okay, okay, we can talk this out once you’re done. But I really want you to apologize because it’s not nice to move other scientist’s stuff around! I had it all organized and cleaned up the way I like it!” Brainstorm fussed, closing the door to the room before he shuffled off to deal with his side of the lab. 

Magnus and Perceptor simply stared at one another in shocked silence, horrified by the fact that they had not only been caught in the act of interfacing but also that Brainstorm had considered his side of the lab to be clean.


End file.
